


Kinetic Conundrum

by Arius_LaVari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, City setting, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Suburban Fantasy, kinetic abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arius_LaVari/pseuds/Arius_LaVari
Summary: Mysterious murders have been happening around Lakyta’s town for a few weeks now, she’s been keeping an eye on these murders but news channels have been treating them as separate murders and unaffiliated. Lakyta DeCosta is naturally curious though and decides to look into it on her own and begins to learn things about herself.





	Kinetic Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is an original work I’ve been doing and plotting for a long time. I’ve only got the first chapter right now but I wanted to post it.

**Chapter One**

Shadowy figures could be seen running through the alleys of downtown Portland, it was a large city and you could often see homeless folks hiding in the back alleys in an attempt to escape the rain. Nobody who could have seen the incident had paid any attention to the strange figures, going about their nights on their own business, it was common place for people to ignore things like this. The only sound made was the wet plops of something landing in a large puddle of liquid and even that was drowned out by the rain. What was found the next morning could only be described as a scene right out of a horror movie.

Cops blocked off the now bright alley shooing everyone curious away. The rain had washed away a lot of the blood but some had splattered onto the bottoms of a wall, leaving drying bloodstains on the bricks. One of the cops swabbed it for DNA but considering they’d found two arms severed perfectly from someone’s body the cops were certain whoever the victim was didn’t make it. “It was probably some sick fuck with a fucked up kink.” One of the officers said glancing at the mess, he was headed to his cruiser to make a report and had his partner with him.

The obviously rookie cop nodded mutely, he looked a little green in the face, though that made sense, even he hadn’t seen someone’s body decimated like that. The older cop patted his partner’s back before climbing in the driver’s seat and turning the key. The vehicle sputtered but didn’t kick to life. “Come on are you fucking serious?!” The veteran cursed and was pulling out his cell phone when the rookie tapped his shoulder. “What?!”

“There’s a woman looking at it already. I think she works for the mechanics across the street, that’s where she walked from anyway.” Both cops stared incredulously at a dark skinned woman with bright purple dreadlocks. She’d opened the hood of the cruiser and was poking her head under it.

Caught off guard both of the cops leap out of the car and rush up to the woman, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“My job.” She replied with a little attitude and found what she was looking for, then leaned back and laughed. “It’s just your fuel filter, no need to worry too much. Let me fix it for you. I own the shop across the street so I’ll do it for free and I should be able to do it right here. I’ll be right back.” With that the athletic woman jogged across the street to get the tools she’d need to fix the cruiser.

The two cops glanced at each other blinking with confusion before noticing their colleagues were coming out of the alley with the evidence they’d gathered up. They don’t much consider it as they walk up to their coworkers. They talk amongst themselves rather quietly, they didn’t need this getting out and causing a panic in the city. The two with the broken cruiser waited for the strange mechanic to come back but were relieved when she returned with some tools and a part. “Well I don’t know why you’re helping us out but we appreciate it.”

“Of course, you’re the ones keeping the peace in this city, the least I can do is fix up this small issue. By the way the name’s Lakyta, Lakyta DeCosta, I know it seems rude but I was wondering what happened last night?” She spoke casually as she set about changing the fuel filter, she wasn’t really expecting any sort of answer but there was no harm in asking. She was naturally very curious about incidents like this, especially since it happened just across the street from her shop.

The rookie cop, being a rookie, spoke up, sort of staring at the helpful woman and not really thinking before he spoke, “A murder….” He seemed like he’d been about to say more when the veteran smacked him in the back of the head.

“Ignore him ma’am, we’re doing our job and investigating the incident.” Of course it was too late now, Lakyta had gotten a little information but something in her gut told her there was more than meets the eye to the situation, it’s very intriguing.

“Well I hope you guys find the culprit, we don’t need any crazies roaming around, well more than we already have.” Lakyta talks as she finishes up with fixing their cruiser and glances at the slowly darkening sky. “It’s a good thing you got here when you did. It’s going to rain again soon. Travel safe.” With that she picks up her tools and walks away from the officers waving at them over her shoulder with a surprisingly sweet and flirty smile.

Once within the safe space of her shop Lakyta turns to her brindle pitbull Roscoe and starts petting his head. “Guard the shop for me will you Rossy? I’m gonna keep an eye on that alley, maybe do a little digging on my own.” She doesn’t close her shop, she’s got work to do after all but she does get rather consistently distracted by looking outside and seeing if anyone comes back to the crime scene.

Unfortunately she doesn’t see anyone returning to the scene and eventually stops paying attention so she can finish repairing a minivan and get it back to it’s family quickly. About an hour before she closes her garage she finishes with that job and calls the mother to see when she wants to come get the van. Lakyta chats with the friendly woman over the phone for awhile before she can finally hang up and waits around the shop for the woman to come pick up her van. She continues to keep an eye on the alley across the way though, sort of staring out the window as she sits by it and begins to doze off to the sound of the rain hitting her window.

_ The rain's gonna wash away any other evidence they may have been able to find, but they seemed pretty set on believing it was a murder…  _ Lakyta’s idle thoughts on the matter quickly vanish when the woman she’d been waiting for comes into her garage smiling, making her hop to her feet to greet the woman.

“Oh thank you so much! We would have been in a pickle if you hadn’t offered such a good price, I’m glad we found your shop.” The older woman is a little plump and all smiles and sunshine, even though it’s raining outside.

“It’s not a problem ma’am, you need to be able to get your family around, I don’t mind helping you out.”

“You’re such a dear sweetie.” The woman glances outside then looking a bit concerned. “Listen, Miss DeCosta, you should be careful in this area tonight, maybe go home early if you can. My son said he saw some shady looking folks hanging around recently and you should be careful dearie. I know you’re strong and capable of defending yourself but numbers matter too, so just be careful this evening.”

Lakyta blinks slightly caught off guard by the woman’s concern but just laughs after a few moments. “Thank you Mrs. Ophelia, I’ll be careful going home tonight. Did you son say where he saw these shady folks?”

“Hanging around the alleys and those suspicious bars, do avoid them if you can on your way home and thank you again have a good night.” With that the woman climbs into the now fixed minivan and slowly pulls out of Lakyta’s garage. She closes the main door and locks it then dusting her hands on her oil stained jeans and getting ready to leave. The woman had given her something small to work with at least it would be a start.

She quickly changes out of the oil stained clothing to put on some of the spare clothes she kept in her office, she wanted to look at least presentable if she was going to wander around and investigate the current incident herself. Once she looked fresh, she left her office making sure all the doors and windows were locked then headed across the street again and into the alley closed off with police tape. Nobody was around to keep an eye on the area; at least they weren’t right now so she had a little time to go being nosy. Unfortunately, as she’d thought the new downpour of rain this afternoon had washed away any other traces of blood left behind, if there had been anything to tell her what had happened it was all gone it seemed.

This would be hopeless to find anything because of all the rain, and that worried and concerned Lakyta. Despite that though she crouched low to the ground and examined the concrete, mud, and bricks for any possible leads. As she was about to give up on even possibly finding anything though she happened to spot some strands of red thread and with a cloth picked them up off the ground. Wait the threads weren’t red, they’d originally been white and were stained red. Blood perhaps?

It was shortly after finding the threads that a rather big man came dashing up the alley very quickly, once he stopped he was aiming a boot at Lakyta’s head. He didn’t seem to know what he was dealing with though it seemed, without flinching back the beautiful dark skinned woman raised her hands and caught the guy’s foot, using all her strength she jerked his legs out from under him and was nearly instantly on his chest crushing his ribs with her knees and thighs. Anger flickered back at her from blood red eyes, catching her only slightly off guard though she refused to relax her body.

“Don’t know who you are but that’s really fucking rude, dude.” Growling slightly she tightens her grip as best she can expecting him to continue to fight back so she continues talking really quickly. “I’m not doing anything except seeing if I can figure out what happened, if you’re a cop I found something that seems suspicious, otherwise you can fuck off.”

The man below her growls and glares up at Lakyta but because of the powerful grip on his ribs he doesn’t particularly try and buck her off, he’s got a feeling the power in her legs could easily break his ribs. “What’d you find?”

“Who are you?”

“None of your business. Release me and I won’t try and cave your head in again.”

“Promise it, if you break the promise I break your ribs.”

The man purses his lips glaring at the woman, making a promise was extremely binding to him but the woman above him said she’d found something promising. “Fuck I promise not to cave your head in or try to do so again.”

Finally Lakyta hops off of the man who begins rubbing his sides, knowing they’re going to bruise. “What kind of human are you with that much strength?”

Confused she tilts her head and simply blinks, “Normal, I just do a lot of strength training and have almost all my life. Since I could first understand what it was actually.” Vaguely dense she turns back around to the ground she’d been examining before she’d been attacked by the stranger. “What’s your name?”

“Plasma, though I did ask your name first woman.” Honestly he didn’t have the patience for this or her, he just wanted to see what she’d found. “Show me what you’ve found.”

“Feel like that’s a fake name but sure, call me Pierce.” Immediately Plasma could sense her lie and he glared darkly at her.

“Don’t lie, I don’t like lies.” He narrowed his gaze at her and spoke with that special tone he only used when he needed to prove he was in fact telling the truth. “I am certainly Plasma, my people’s naming conventions are unusual, so I expect truth.”

Lakyta twitches immediately, the sound of his voice immediately grating some strange nerve in her heart and mind. “Fine, it’s Lakyta, you can call me Laki if you’d like. Anyway as for what I found it’s some thread, it was originally white and seems stained with blood.”

“Give me those threads right now.” He growled and immediately held his hand out to her waving his fingers, he wouldn’t take no for an answer he could probably find the assailant with those.

“No I should give them to the cops, which it’s fairly obvious you’re not one of. Whoever got attacked here is still deeply injured or very dead. Though I don’t know exactly what happened either.” She’d found something, which was better than nothing. She pockets the threads and grins at the guy who had nearly caved her head in, the smile flirty and confident. “Be my date tonight and we can probably get more information.”

Plasma glares more at the request and refusal to hand him the threads. “No I need to be elsewhere.”

Lakyta sighs and turns toward him her fists on her hips as she huffed and glares at him. “Listen do you want me to give you these threads? Having someone like you at my back as my escort of sorts would make my nosing around these shady places a lot less risky.”

He was indignant! She was trying to blackmail him into helping her. “Damn you woman. You’ll give me the threads if I help you?”

“Yes.”

He sensed no lie, sighing he surrenders and offers her his hand. “Allow me to be your escort then Lakyta.”

He really was a big guy, 6’3 at least, where Lakyta stood at 5’10, she wasn’t a short woman he still was much taller than her and was stacked with muscles, if he’d actually tried to hit her she would have been hurt pretty badly. She looked him up and down, his hair was black and spiked and his face was fairly square and strong, his skin was tanned slightly and if it weren’t for his height and muscles he wouldn’t stand out all that much. Plain black jeans and a simple black tee shirt; that honestly looked too tight on him, were what he wore paired with black tennis shoes. “Got anything better to wear? We wanna blend in. Not stand out, you look straight up like a bodyguard and nobody will talk to me if you look like that.”

She clicked her tongue and showed off the bright red crop top she wore that had no shoulder straps and a pair of black rather shiny looking shorts on, the shorts were definitely way too short but the woman stood in front of him not even seeming phased. “Let’s get you something better.”

“No need, turn your back a moment.” She didn’t ask questions and did as he requested, he had hoped to never wear something so ridiculous but well, he was glad someone had suggested he buy the outfit. He pulled a bag from somewhere and frowned deeply at the contents. Inside is a fake leather pair of black far too tight fitting pants and a sleeveless black button up shirt marked with silver spider-web like designs along it. They didn’t match but it was just gaudy enough to work. Gods curse this woman though, she was far too pushy but those damned threads were too good of a lead to pass up. Without being phased he stripped out of the black jeans and tee shirt and put on the top tight fake leather and the button up goth shirt. “All right you kay turn around again.” He shoved the other clothes in the bag he had and made it vanish before she could turn around.

Lakyta looks him up and down, trying not to giggle, he looked so put out. She reaches up and pats his cheeks finally letting the small laugh out. “You look so angry, come on get rid of the sour face.”

“This...is just how my face naturally is.” The frown deepened as he says this and his nose scrunched up, as if he were trying to figure out how to smile or at least relax his expression.

“I see, well it should be fine so long as you don’t pointedly glare at folks. You don’t have to stay with me the entire time you can wander and ask questions of your own.” She takes a deep breath then and pulls her headband off and the hair tie she’d been using to keep her long dreads out of her face, the bright purple dreadlocks fall around her shoulders hanging down her back and past her butt. “So first stop is Thirsty Cloud Club. I know the owner and while her club is sketchy it’s not shady but still draws some of the shadier folks.”

With that Lakyta pulled Plasma’s arm away from his chest and looped her arm through his settling close to him as she walked, making him keep pace with her. “Is this necessary?” Plasma asked slightly uncomfortable with the close contact, mostly because he hadn’t ever had to deal with someone like this before. He didn’t even let his partner get this close to him and he was dedicated to their cause.

“Trying to pass off as a couple Plasma darling. So a little bit.” They walk and talk turning down several small alleys until they finally popped out onto what could pass for a main road. Across the street was a small glowing sign that read, in neon yellow letters, Thirsty Cloud Club. It did indeed look sketchy but some patrons outside waiting to get in looked like normal bar goers. Though there were a few folks who gave Lakyta bad vibes.

She leans into Plasma as she walks up to the doors where a bodyguard stood, they were the owner’s personal guard, one of two, and most called them ‘he’ it they didn’t know their preference. They were fairly androgynous and despite not looking all that fit they were in fact quite strong. They called themselves Helios and ever since Lakyta had met the owner she’d known about Helios and their partner Shashi. Helios dips their head as the two approach and grin at them. “Hey Laki, it’s been awhile, who’s your new fellow? He knows you go through men like tissues right?” Helios laughs then smirking cheerfully as she sways at them.

“Oh shut up Helios. He’s just my date for tonight, he knows that. He’s a handsome one though isn’t he? Anyway we’ve come to hang out for a bit, may we pass?” Helios dips their head and steps to the side causing a ruckus behind them as Lakyta and Plasma get in without any trouble at all.

Inside is a lot darker than it would appear from the outside, the lights were low with light fixtures switching between colors as wave like lights spin on the dance floor. There certainly were a lot of people inside. Some were hiding in the dark corners making out and Plasma could swear he saw one woman in a man’s lap grinding on him, it made him bristle slightly, but Lakyta was perfectly comfortable in the environment. Several patrons even greeted her as a regular and asked about him, he was getting nervous about the scrutiny when suddenly a loud feminine squeal erupted from behind the bar and a blonde with large breasts leaped the counter dashing straight into Lakyta’s chest and nuzzling.

“Laki! Baby! It’s been a long time! What brings you here today?” The blonde had the strangest eyes that he had ever seen, a green nebula without pupils, though she seemed perfectly capable of seeing. He noted the strange black glitter in her hair too but he sensed something under the surface, something he couldn’t put his finger on though it felt familiar.

“Oh not too much Cele. Let me introduce you to my date, his name is Plasma, he and I are simply trying to gather a little information about some sex shops with what we’re looking for! Oh and Plasma this is Celestia Corona owner of the Thirsty Cloud Club, she couldn’t have Starlight club because another club in the area uses that.” She sounded serious and a few nearby patrons laughed softly under their breath.

“Poor guy doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into does he? Let’s chat in my office, Shashi is doing some filing back there and she’s the woman to ask.” Celestia smiled brightly and took both Lakyta’s and Plasma’s hands to pull them into the back room laughing the whole time. The mood shifts suddenly though causing Plasma to blink feeling slightly nervous. “Are you here about the murder that happened last night?”

“Exactly though my gut is telling me they’re not dead, maybe lacking a limb or two but not entirely dead.” Grinning Lakyta pats his chest smirking some, “This guy here nearly caved my head in today so I think he knows who got hurt and where they are.”

At that Plasma jumps away from Lakyta immediately on guard, “I am not going to let you finish what you began! I will kill you.”

“Relax.” The soothing voice causes Plasma to jerk his head up and spin around facing off with a woman with silver skin, navy blue hair that had silver speckles in it and galactic eyes, much like Celestia herself did. He knew who she was immediately though and before he could stop himself dropped to one knee, realizing instantly why he’d felt something familiar about Helios. His people didn’t know their names though. “Oh...You’re a...I see. You don’t need to now I am no more or less than you are. We’re here to discuss this murder. I’ve been researching the incidents recently.” The woman steps away from him and reaches for a laptop, her impossibly long braid dragging on the floor as she moved.

Lakyta was used to seeing Shashi like this, she even knew what Helios truly looked like though she was very curious what had made her new friend bow before her so readily, she could ask questions later, there were more important matters to attend to right now. “Incidents? Are they connected somehow?”

“Well I don’t know for certain, they all happen in dark alleys where no one can really see how or what is killing folks. Several times people have found thread at the locations though but the cops don’t take it seriously, of course they don’t want to be dealing with a serial killer after all. Still there have been seven incidents so far, including last night.” Shashi typed away on her computer as the fear began to settle deeper into Plasma, his partner was completely alone right now.

“Shit, listen Lakyta right? Give me your hand. I’m going to write my cell number down but I need to get back to my partner.” Plasma held out his hand feeling ridiculous because he’d put on such a silly looking outfit. 

This sparked her curiosity though, “You got awful panicked about that information. Do you know the target?” His expression didn’t change but she noticed the tension he suddenly emitted, he also didn’t speak when she asked the question. “You do. It’s your partner isn’t it? That’s why you want these threads so bad. Take me to meet them. I can help.”

“No I have no reason to tr-“ before he could finish speaking she shoved the threads into his pocket. “What?”

“Call it a sign of good faith. I’ll continue investigating tonight, take those to your partner and ask if they’re willing to meet me. I’m not out to hurt anyone. Fact of the matter is I just want to help. If they’re missing limbs well...I can make prosthetics, really good ones. Hurry up, if we’re dealing with a serial killer they may try and find your partner’s body when they can’t find one they’ll hunt for them again.”

Plasma didn’t really know how to handle this situation but this woman who’d demanded his help was now chasing him off so he could go protect his partner, and offering help. He sensed the truth of her conviction and promise and took a deep breath. “I will ask her if she’s willing so long as you promise me, right now that you will help her and help me find the assailant.”

“I promise.” The answer was instant and he laughed staring intently into Lakyta’s strange blue and brown eyes.

“I don’t suggest breaking a promise to an angel. It can cause devastating pain to the one who made the promise.” With that Plasma ran out from the back room and into the night headed back to his partner as quickly as he could, unaware of someone watching him run out of the building.

“Sheesh Laki, what sort of crap are you getting mixed up in now? You’re always getting into messes because of your need to help people. Anything I can say to you that would make you drop this investigation…?” Celestia asked this quite seriously staring intently at the purple haired woman. She considered Laki a wonderful friend but this situation...it involved Kinetics and not normal folk. Granted Laki wasn’t defenseless but these were powers she didn’t understand.

“What? You’ve never said anything like this before so why now? Do you know more than you’re letting me know? I get that there’s something supernatural about you and Shashi and Helios, is this...something to do with that?” Lakyta didn’t like that at all, Cele had never asked her to drop an investigation before, it just made her more curious than anything though and only served to make her more invested in the matter.

“If I say ‘yes’ would you stop?”

“No.”

“Damn it Laki. Fine just at least take Shashi with you so you’re not all alone, please.”

“Ahhh! No send Helios please! I don’t wanna go outside, it’s hard for me to maintain an illusion over my normal body. Helios is older than me!” Panicking slightly the woman gets tears in her eyes and hides behind her laptop, doing her best to retreat.

“Shashi you’re being a baby, you’re no longer only a hundred.” The human looking Helios walked in then and shook their head at the panicking woman. “You’re the one who loves humans the most.”

“Yes, the good in them but not this…” She looked infinitely sad at that moment and Lakyta had to wonder how old these two were, but she didn’t ask.

After that the two started arguing about who should go with her and she sighs glancing at Celestia, “Well those two are gonna be useless for a minute. Got any other information for me?”

“Whoever is doing it is like me I think, contracted to some supernatural being. They’re definitely a serial killer, as Shashi pointed out but we haven’t seen or heard anything much otherwise. Though some of my patrons have mentioned seeing someone skulking about at the old abandoned mall. They didn’t seem homeless but more using it as a hideout, could just be rumor as well or they could be moving around constantly.” Celestia was not unaware of her partners’ arguing and the look in her friend’s eyes didn’t say she had the patience for them to fight it out. “Be careful.” She sighs with resignation as she watched Lakyta slip out of the back room and into the main club again.

Once out of the earshot of the argument Lakyta sighed with relief and spun one dreadlock around her finger, she didn’t need someone to babysit her she could take plenty care of herself, she was going to refuse them anyway so it was good they’d begun arguing about it giving her a safe path to escape.

A sudden prickle ran up Lakyta’s spine though and she glanced around cautiously, someone was definitely staring at her, but she couldn’t tell who with so many in the club. Not easy to shake though she lifted her head and puffed out her chest, daring them to come out and try something with her. “Yer pretty cute pretending to be strong like that.”

Jumping a mile high she whips around to the left; where someone had whispered in her ear but found no one at all, leaving her with an eerie ominous feeling spinning in her gut. Her heart was racing and she began to fiddle with the industrial in her left ear to try and calm down. Touching the cool metal in her ear immediately calmed her and she decided to ignore the ominous feeling for now. She had work to do.


End file.
